Hands Off My Cookies, Friar!
by shebe67
Summary: Lucas and Riley are spending the day at Zay's Grandma Gandy's house, baking Zay's favorite cookies. Riley learns more about how Lucas and Zay met and have some fun with Zay in the end. Companion piece to A Weekend in Paris.


Hands Off My Cookies, Friar!

 _A/N-This was what had been going through my head when I sat down to start writing chapter 8. It's not where I saw the chapter or the story going. I always imagined the back story of Lucas and Zay in my head. So, cookie baking day with Zay's Grandma Gandy became about Lucas and Zay. I didn't want to delete it so I decided to post as a one shot or companion piece to A Weekend in Paris. One thing I've learned when Zay gets in your head, he won't be ignored._

 _ **Thursday, July 13, 2023 Grandma Gandy's House**_

Riley and Lucas had been in Texas for a month and a half and had been having the time of their lives. They had been on the ranch for most of their visit. The only exceptions were when they visited Austin and the day they baked cookies for Zay with his Grandma Gandy. Riley had decided that she loved Zay's grandmother. She was sweet and sassy and didn't take crap from anyone. She now understood where Zay got some of his sassiness from. Pappy Joe had decided to tag along with Riley and Lucas on their cookie making day. Riley thought it was cute that Pappy Joe and Grandma Gandy had secret crushes on each other and neither one was too old to flirt with the other.

Ida Mae Gandy reminded Riley of her own grandmothers. She was sweet and soft-spoken like Amy Matthews and could be loud and outspoken like Rhiannon Lawrence had become later in life. Riley and Grandma Gandy were in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes they had used while the cookies were cooling. Lucas and Pappy Joe had gone outside to look and Grandma Gandy's car. It wouldn't start and she needed it to go play bingo tomorrow night. Once they were done and waiting for Pappy Joe and Lucas to come back in, Riley was looking around in the living room at all the pictures of Zay and his brother, Gordon. Riley had to admit, Zay was a cute little boy.

"Can I ask you about when Zay was a little boy?" Riley asked.

"Of course, you can ask. He's one of my favorite things to discuss, Sweetie. What would you like to know?" Grandma replied.

"Have Zay and Lucas always been as close as they are now? I know they've known each other for a long time and all, but did they just naturally gravitate towards one another?"

Grandma Gandy smiled and stood and walked over to a shelf that held lots of pictures and picked up a small framed photo and handed it to Riley. "The first time I ever heard of Lucas Friar was when Isaiah was 3 almost 4 years old. I had gone to Austin to visit for Easter. I always went to my daughter, Charlotte's to attend Easter service then have dinner and spend the day with Gordon and Isaiah. When I walked in the door that Saturday I was greeted with a big hug from Isaiah and he told me I had to meet his new brother. I smiled at him and asked, 'what new brother?' I looked at his mother with a questioning look I'm sure. I thought I was going to get a new grandbaby and Isaiah had already decided it was going to be a boy. That wasn't the case. Isaiah grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to his room and pulled a framed picture from his dresser. It was a larger copy of that picture in your hand." Grandma explained.

Riley looked at the photo in her hand and couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of a very young Lucas and Zay in the cutest pose. Lucas was laying on his stomach and Zay was sitting in his back. She handed the picture back to Grandma Gandy and asked, "Whose idea was the picture?"

Grandma didn't answer right away she went on to tell her story, "Isaiah and Lucas had met about a month before that picture was taken. Isaiah's parents had enrolled him in preschool. Now you need to know that Isaiah was a bit small or his age and a very shy and timid little boy. I know that's hard to believe because sometimes his mouth gets him in trouble. But his first day of preschool at The Tree House Academy was a bad one. The teachers told Charlotte that some of the older boys were picking on Isaiah. One of them pushed him to the floor and he started crying. That caught the attention of one of the other older boys and he intervened. That older boy was none other than Lucas Joseph Friar. He was the cutest thing, as you can see by the picture. Still is a handsome one, as you well know. Lucas was strong as a horse for being almost 5. He told those older boys that it wasn't nice to pick on the younger ones and that they just needed to go before he showed them how it felt. He helped Isaiah up off the floor and introduced himself. They were fast buddies according to Charlotte. Lucas introduced his mom to Isaiah and Charlotte the next day and two friendships were born. About a week later, Lucas' mother, Kelly told him that he was going to have some pictures taken at a local photo studio, he told her he wanted one taken with his new brother, Zay. Kelly told Charlotte about Lucas' request and that picture is the result."

"Wow, I always knew they were close but never realized." Riley said.

"I finally got to meet Lucas that Easter Sunday after church. He's been part of the family ever since. He has always gotten Isaiah out of whatever trouble he's found himself in. Lucas, Isaiah, Asher and Dylan were the four musketeers until the sixth grade. I guess you know the story pretty well from there." Grandma had a melancholy look on her face. "The boys were outside at recess and Cameron Berry had started picking on Isaiah, of course he probably egged him on a bit, but it escalated pretty quickly. Once Lucas saw what was going on he shoved Cameron off Isaiah. Cameron didn't like that and took a swing at Lucas."

Riley noticed Grandma had tears in her eyes. "You don't have to say anymore Grandma, I know the rest of that story."

Grandma Gandy grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Thank you sweet girl. I can't ever tell that story with a dry eye. Lucas has had anger issues for a long time. Him and his daddy had a tumultuous relationship." Grandma took a moment and went on. "When that boy swung at Lucas and missed it was like a switch went off inside of Lucas, they said. He launched himself and the Berry boy and just waylaid into him. Of course, by that time the principal and some teachers on recess duty had seen what was going on. Lucas got expelled for starting that fight and that was the beginning of the end. Lucas' father was so angry and when the opportunity came about for the job transfer, Lucas' father James, accepted it, thinking it would be a good place for them and Lucas to start over."

"Lucas said that was the hardest time for him and his family. He felt like he was ripped away from everything he knew and then he was thrown into counseling on top of it all." Riley explained.

"I know how hard it must have been for him. Isaiah was depressed for weeks. Thankfully, he still had Dylan and Asher. It wasn't the same though. He and Lucas kept in touch a little bit. Isaiah made fun when Lucas told him he met a girl and had been accepted into her group of friends. Isaiah told me that Lucas seemed sweet on that girl," Grandma Gandy was smiling ear to ear at Riley.

"Isaiah was so excited when he got word from his parents about their move to New York City. He only hoped that he would get to go to the same school Lucas attended. He kept the move a secret from Lucas, wanted to surprise him. I guess Isaiah was the one that got the surprise. I remember him calling me that night and saying that Lucas sure had changed. It seemed that the time in the city changed him for the better and that he had made some really good friends that included Zay into their group. I'm sorry I wasn't around when you all came to Texas for the rodeo. I would have really liked to meet you and seeing Lucas on that bull would have been fun." Grandma Gandy stood and went into the kitchen. Riley followed and they started putting cookies into plastic containers to be sent to Zay and Gordon.

Pappy Joe and Lucas entered the house just then. Lucas saw cookies being put into plastic containers and on plates and smiled, "Cookies finally cool?" he asked. As he was reaching out to grab one, Grandma Gandy smacked his hand and gave him a dirty look. Just then Pappy Joe tried to grab a cookie too, Grandma smacked his hand too.

"Ouch!" Pappy Joe said.

"Yeah, ouch!" Lucas agreed.

"These cookies may be cool enough to eat, but the two of you have been outside working on my car and you need to wash your hands. If, and only if you fixed my car will I give you two some cookies." Grandma Gandy was very serious when it came to her cookies. Zay was more like his grandmother than he knew.

Pappy Joe and Lucas walked down the hall towards the bathroom to wash their hands. When they came back in the kitchen, Pappy Joe explained about her car, "Ida Mae, your car has a dead battery. We tried to jump start it with my truck, but it's dead. I called over to Zeke's Garage and he said he'd have to order a new battery for it and it wouldn't be in until the first of the week. Lucas and I could drive into Austin if you want us to."

Grandma looked from Pappy Joe to Lucas and back, "Dead battery, huh? I must have left the lights on, again. Thank you both for taking the time to look at it and calling Zeke. No, Joe, you and Lucas don't need to make a special trip into Austin for that. I'll just have to find another way to bingo tomorrow night. Now you two sit down and Riley and I will get you some cookies and milk. Peanut butter or snickerdoodle?"

Pappy Joe chose peanut butter and Lucas chose snickerdoodle. Riley was pouring glasses of milk while Grandma Gandy was fixing plates of cookies. Lucas had decided to make a video call with Zay. He wanted to gloat a little about getting some of Grandma's cookies. As Riley placed the plate of snickerdoodles in front of Lucas, Zay answered the video call from Lucas. (Zay in **bold** )

"Hey buddy!"

" **Lucas, how are you? How's everything going in Texas? How's Riley?"**

"Riley's good and we're having a blast. She's right here next to me, say hi."

" **Cotton Candy Face! Good to see you, having fun on the ranch?"**

"Hey Zay!" she said with a wave a nod yes of her head.

Lucas turned the phone back to him, "Bet you can't guess where we are right now?" he said as he took a big bite of cookie.

Zay looked at the kitchen behind Lucas, but couldn't figure it out. **"No, it looks familiar though. Hey, those cookies look good? What kind are they?"** He was licking his lips at how good the cookies looked.

"I'm eating snickerdoodles and Pappy Joe is eating peanut butter." Lucas said as he turned the phone towards Pappy Joe.

"Hey, Babineaux! Good cookies!" Pappy said with a wave.

Zay was starting to put two and two together. **"Lucas, why are you eating my favorite cookies**?"

"Because a nice lady that we met offered to make some for us." Lucas was smiling.

" **That nice lady wouldn't happen to be my grandma, would it?** " Zay asked.

Lucas had a huge grin in his face and turned the phone to Grandma Gandy, "Is that my Isaiah? How are you, sugar?"

" **Hey grandma. It's me, how are you?"** Zay said, he was happy to see his grandmother, but he was upset that she had been baking cookies for Lucas and Riley.

"What's the matter Isaiah? Are you upset or something?" grandma asked. "I'm sorry, but you know Cookie Day is another six months away. I wanted to get to know your friend Riley, so I invited them over for cookies. She is the one that ate your cookie when you were in high school, right?"

" **Yes, grandma. She's the one. I thought Gordon and I were the only ones that got to have your cookies?"** The frown on his face spoke volumes.

"Maybe if you'd get your behind to Texas more often I'd be willing to make cookies for you more than once a year, Besides isn't there someone you need to introduce me to? Lucas and Riley have been telling me all about Sarah." She said. "I think Riley has something she needs to tell you. I'll talk to you soon, love you, sugar."

" **Love you, too grandma. I'll see if Sarah and I can get away for a weekend soon, you'll love her. She doesn't eat other people's cookies!"** Zay said with a smile.

Lucas turned the phone to Riley. "Zay, I know you forgave me for the cookie thing a long time ago, but I really wanted to do something to make it up to you. I asked Grandma Gandy if she would make a special batch of cookies just for you. She said she would if Lucas and I helped her. So, here are 3 dozen of your very own snickerdoodles that we'll put in the mail tomorrow."

Riley was smiling her signature smile and there was no way he could stay mad while seeing that. **"Thank you, sugar, you just made me one happy Zay!"**

Lucas turned the phone so that he and Riley were both in the screen with the container of cookies between them. Lucas and Riley both acted like they were going to take a cookie.

" **Hands off my cookies, Friar!"** Zay yelled.

"How come you didn't yell at Riley?" Lucas asked.

" **Because, she's cuter!"** Zay added with a smile!

"I wouldn't dare eat your cookies, my man!" Lucas told him.

" **Brothers can be disowned, my friend!"** Zay threatened.

Goodbyes were said and Lucas ended the call. As soon as everyone was done with their cookies and the mess was cleaned up Riley and Lucas decided it was time to call it a night. Riley looked at Pappy Joe and Grandma Gandy deep in conversation. She didn't know what was being said, but the last words she heard were grandma saying it was a date. Riley looked at Lucas and smiled. Lucas pulled his grandfather aside and asked, "What was that all about?"

Pappy explained how Ida Mae needed a ride to bingo tomorrow night and since he was going with Lucas' aunt and uncle that they would give Ida Mae a ride.

"You have never gone to bingo night with Aunt Jesse and Uncle Jack." Lucas said.

Well, there is a first time for everything, isn't there, boy?" Lucas just laughed at his grandfather and took the containers of cookies to be sent to Zay and Gordon and told Riley he would be out in the truck.

"Good bye, Grandma and thank you for all the cookies." Lucas told Grandma Gandy.

"Anything for you, Lucas. Love you, sweet boy." Grandma said with a big hug. Riley was standing there and got her own hug as well.

"Good night, Joe. I'll see you tomorrow night." She said. Riley smiled at the flirty pair.

"Oh, Riley, I almost forgot something." Pappy Joe went on to the truck and Riley turned to Grandma Gandy.

"No, Lucas got all the cookies and I promise I'll package them and take them to the post office first thing tomorrow." Riley assured her.

"Something I want you to have, Sweetie." Grandma pulled something out of the pocket of the apron she had been wearing all day. It was the picture of Zay and Lucas that she had showed Riley earlier.

"I want you to have this. Make sure they always stay like this. They may be grown and living their own lives, but I love those two boys and this is how I will always see them. Keep this and from time to time remind them what they have to lose in this world." Grandma Gandy was crying and so was Riley.

"Grandma Gandy, I see the two of them every day and I know where they both live. I've seen this picture before today. Lucas has his on his dresser in his bedroom and Zay has his on his desk in his living room. The two of them, along with our friend Farkle, have formed a bond that will never be broken. I'll take the picture, though, because I love them both. Here, you take this one." She reached into her purse and pulled out an old picture she kept there of Lucas, Zay and Farkle.

Grandma Gandy smiled and thanked Riley for the picture and bid her good night. She walked into the living room and placed the new picture on the shelf where the old one had sat. She smiled and sent up a silent prayer of thanks for the friends that Isaiah had made in his life. Friendships that will stand the test of time.


End file.
